Hacker
by Sandy O'Neill
Summary: What really should've happened after Sandy got arrested for computer hacking... Slash PWP. WARNING: Contains Daddy, boy play. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus Christ, Jeffrey! You didn't have to haul me out of there like I'm some kid…" Sandy whined as Jeffrey pushed him through the door.

"If you are going to act like a little brat, then I am going to have to treat you like one…" Jeffrey growled. "What did you just call me?" he added, raising an eyebrow, his eyes locked onto Sandy's.

"Umm…" Sandy swallowed nervously, his mouth gone completely dry at the question. "Daddy…" he squeaked.

"No…" Jeffrey said firmly. "No, you didn't…" He gave Sandy a glare that made him shiver slightly. "And now I have to add lying to the list of things that I'm going to punish you for…"

"Daddy… Please… I…" Sandy wiped his sweaty palms on the fabric of his jeans. "I didn't mean…"

"Get your clothes off, Sandy!" Jeffrey growled. "Now!"

Sandy pulled his shirt off slowly over his head, before sitting down on the bed and untying his shoes. He pulled them off one by one, followed by his socks. He stood back up and unbuttoned, then unzipped his jeans, pulling them off as well. He pushed his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, hesitant to pull them off.

"I don't have all day Sandy!" Jeffrey barked.

Sandy looked over at Jeffrey, still hesitating, unconsciously rubbing his thumbs over the red silk.

Jeffrey lowered his eyes to Sandy's crotch. "What?" He said. "You think that I can't tell through the fabric?" He smiled, moving his eyes back up to look into Sandy's. "I don't even have to touch you, do I? Just the thought of getting spanked is enough to make you hard…"

Sandy inhaled sharply and forced his boxers down, Jeffrey's words arousing him even more.

Jeffrey sat in the chair by the bed, his cock hardening at the sight of Sandy naked in front of him. "Now get over my knee…" he ordered.

Sandy swallowed nervously again before quickly licking his lips. He moved into position over Jeffrey's knee and inhaled sharply, again.

"I told you Sandy… To stop breaking the law…" Jeffrey said. "I told you, and you didn't listen… You never listen, Sandy… Sometimes I wonder if you get yourself into trouble just to make me angry…" He grabbed the paddle and moved it slowly over Sandy's ass. "Am I right, Sandy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you that much of a pain slut?"

Sandy squirmed on Jeffrey's leg. Why did he always have to talk so much? Why couldn't he just hit him like he was supposed to? "I was just…" Sandy said, swallowing nervously again. "I… I was just trying to have a little fun… I mean… I'm good at it…"

"If you were good at it…" Jeffrey said, still rubbing the paddle over him. "You wouldn't've gotten caught…"

"I won't do it again…" Sandy said.

"Won't do it again?" Jeffrey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or won't get caught?"

"Won't… Get… Caught…" Sandy said.

Jeffrey brought the paddle down hard on Sandy's ass.

Sandy yelped in response.

"Wrong answer!" Jeffrey said sternly, bringing the paddle down on him again and again.

Sandy wriggled on Jeffrey's leg in a futile attempt to escape the slaps, biting into his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming.

Jeffrey continued relentlessly, increasing the force and frequency of the slaps as he tangled the fingers of his other hand into Sandy's hair, gripping it tightly in an attempt to keep him still.

"DADDY!" Sandy screamed, unable to hold in his pain any longer.

"What?" Jeffrey asked, continuing to hit him harder and harder.

"Daddy… Stop… Please… I'll be good…" Sandy cried, his face by now streaked with tears.

"You always say that…" Jeffrey said. "Why should I believe you this time?" He stopped hitting for a moment, waiting on an answer.

Sandy panted, just trying to catch his breath, though he didn't have much time to do so, because before he was able to answer, Jeffery was hitting him again.

"I asked you a question, Sandy!" he bellowed, tightening his grip on Sandy's hair.

"I'll be a good boy, Daddy!" Sandy cried out.

"You promise?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes…" Sandy said. "Yes… Daddy… Please…"

Jeffery began to hit Sandy even harder.

Sandy jerked on Jeffery's leg until his cries escalated into full-fledged sobs. "Daddy! Daddy! Please!" He managed, in between gasping breaths.

Jeffrey smiled. He loved it when Sandy got that way. It always made his cock so hard to hear it. To see it. He put the paddle aside and pushed Sandy off of him, throwing him roughly onto the ground.

Sandy scrambled to get onto his knees. He looked up at Jeffrey, his chest still heaving with gasping sobs.

Jeffrey cuffed Sandy's hands behind his back, and then sat down on the bed in front of him. "You know what I want, Sandy…" he said. "I shouldn't have to ask for it…"

"Daddy…" Sandy gasped. "My hands… I… I can't…"

Jeffrey slapped Sandy harshly across the face. "Then figure out a way!" he growled.

Sandy winced before latching his mouth onto Jeffrey's crotch, trying as best he could to suck him through the fabric of his jeans.

Jeffrey groaned slightly at the sensation. He sat still for a few moments, letting Sandy continue before finally unzipping his jeans.

Sandy's mouth seemed to salivate at the sight of Jeffery's hard cock in front of him, his eyes widening in delight.

"Well…" Jeffrey growled. "What are you waiting for?"

Sandy moved his mouth onto Jeffrey's cock, slowly swirling his tongue over the head before taking him in deeper.

Jeffrey groaned again, much louder this time, as he tangled his fingers in Sandy's hair, pulling at it roughly.

Sandy moaned over Jeffrey's cock, causing his throat to vibrate around it.

It didn't take very long for Jeffrey to cum, already having been so turned on by spanking Sandy. He groaned loudly as he shot down Sandy's throat.

Sandy swallowed every last drop before moving his mouth off of Jeffrey's cock, and looking up at him.

Jeffrey lied back on the bed for a few moments before pulling Sandy to his feet and uncuffing him. He pushed him down onto the bed and cuffed his hand to the headboard.

Sandy winced, squirming as his still tender flesh scraped against the rough wool fabric of the comforter.

Jeffrey grabbed another pair of handcuffs and cuffed Sandy's other hand, before stepping back. He zipped his jeans back up and smirked. "Now…" he said. "You think about what you've done…"

Sandy's eyes widened. Was Jeffrey just going to leave him there? "Daddy? What? I…" he mumbled, struggling against the cuffs. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon…" Jeffrey said, grabbing his keys off the nightstand before heading out the door.

"Daddy!" Sandy cried out. Oh no. He was not doing this to him. He would not… Or would he? He wouldn't just leave… He was probably just in the living room or something… He wouldn't leave the house. No… He wouldn't. Sandy tried to stop thinking. He squirmed on the bed trying to make himself more comfortable, but found himself unable to. He was still so sore from the spanking and his cock was painfully, painfully hard. "Daddy…" he called out again, but received no answer. He sighed frustratedly before resting his head on the pillow. Jeffrey really did know how to punish him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy looked up from the bed as Jeffrey walked back into the room. How long had it been? An hour? Two?

Jeffrey smirked down at him, slowly moving closer and closer to the bed. "Did you think about what you've done?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes Daddy…" Sandy said, looking up at him. "I'll be a good boy…"

Jeffrey smiled. "I really hope you mean that, Sandy…" he said. "But just in case you don't…" He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small packet of what appeared to be ketchup, but Sandy couldn't really be sure because he couldn't see the labeled side. He swallowed nervously wondering what in the hell Jeffrey was going to do to him.

"Just in case you don't…" Jeffrey repeated. "I'm sure that you will after I'm done with you…"

Sandy swallowed nervously again, his mind reeling at the possibilities.

Jeffrey opened the packet with his teeth, rubbing a small amount of the substance between his fingers. He moved his hand to Sandy's nipple, spreading some over it, before repeating the motion with the other one.

It took Sandy a few seconds to feel it, but once he did, he began to whimper at the burning sensation. That definitely wasn't ketchup. "Daddy!" he cried out, jerking slightly in reaction.

"That feel good, baby?" Jeffrey asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Sandy's only response was a moan as the burning feeling seemed to grow.

Jeffrey moved on top of Sandy and circled his nipple with his tongue, moving it achingly close to it before pulling away.

"Daddy… Please…" Sandy whimpered. "Please…"

Jeffrey took Sandy's nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, moving his tongue over the hardened nub until the last remaining trace of the hot sauce was gone. He moved his mouth to Sandy's other nipple and repeated the motions, smiling slightly to himself as Sandy arched his chest against his mouth. He moved off of Sandy and smiled, noticing that his cock was completely hard. "I'm not done with you yet…" he said, his smile instantly turning into a smirk. He squirted the remaining hot sauce into his hand and rubbed it over the head of Sandy's cock.

The pain he'd felt only a few short seconds ago suddenly paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. Sandy cried out, his whole body jerking violently. "Daddy!" he screamed. "Oh God, Daddy!"

Jeffrey sat back with a smirk, making no move to touch Sandy again as he watched him writhe on the bed, licking his lips at the delicious sight in front of him, his cock growing even harder underneath the fabric of his jeans.

Sandy's body jerked again and again as the pain intensified, his hips thrusting up against the air. He could feel the pain radiating throughout his body, threatening to overwhelm him at any moment. "Daddy!" he cried out again, much louder than before. "Please… Please… Please…"

"Please what, Sandy?" Jeffrey asked, that same smug smirk still playing across his features.

"Please Daddy… I can't…" Sandy panted. "I can't take it any more please…" His muscles strained against the cuffs, his body already covered in a thin sheen of perspiration. "Oh God… Daddy… Please…" he panted, tears coming to his eyes as the pain continued to increase. "Please…"

Jeffrey brought his tongue to Sandy's cock, slowly, teasingly running it down the shaft.

Sandy thrust against the sensation, by now mewling with need. "Please…" he panted in between whimpers. "Please, Daddy… Please…"

Jeffrey finally moved his tongue to the head of Sandy's cock, licking the sauce off as slowly as he possibly could.

Sandy groaned loudly at the welcome relief that Jeffrey's tongue brought him, the burning finally beginning to subside. "Oh Daddy…" he breathed, the words almost coming out as a sigh.

Jeffrey took Sandy's cock completely into his mouth and began to suck on it, hard and fast as he moved his mouth over it.

Sandy moaned in pleasure, thrusting slightly against Jeffrey's mouth until he could feel himself so close to the edge that he knew with one more move of Jeffrey's tongue…

Jeffrey could feel Sandy's body tense in anticipation of release and quickly moved his mouth off of Sandy's cock, squeezing the base with his fingers, effectively cutting off Sandy's release.

Sandy let out a needy groan, his body shuddering as the much needed release was denied him. "Daddy please…" he whimpered, his voice completely desperate. "Please…"

Jeffrey smiled. "You didn't think that I was going to let you off that easy, did you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he headed toward the door.

Sandy struggled violently against the cuffs. "Daddy!" He screamed out frustratedly. "Daddy, please don't do this to me!"

"Don't do what to you?" Jeffrey smirked, turning back around to face Sandy.

"Don't leave me again, please…" Sandy begged. "Please… Daddy… I need you…"

"I have things to do…" Jeffrey said, as nonchalantly as he could just to frustrate him even more.

"No…" Sandy whimpered. "You have me to do…"

Jeffrey chuckled slightly at Sandy's words. He walked back over to him and brought his mouth to Sandy's ear, his breath hot against it. "Did you just give me an order, little boy? Remind me to punish you later for trying to top from the bottom…" he whispered before pulling away. He stood back up and pulled his jeans off, throwing them onto the floor before climbing back on top of Sandy. He brought Sandy's legs over his shoulders and pressed his hard cock against him.

"Please Daddy…" Sandy begged. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. He felt like he was going to explode.

Jeffrey pushed against his opening, but stopped short of pushing inside of him.

Sandy let out a needy groan, trying desperately to impale himself onto Jeffrey's cock, but, because of Jeffrey's iron grip on his hips, finding himself unable to. "Please…" he whimpered again. "Please fuck me…"

Jeffrey brought his mouth back to Sandy's ear, trailing his tongue slowly over the edge before whispering. "How should I fuck you, Sandy?"

"Hard…" Sandy whined. "Please… Please Daddy fuck me… Fuck me so hard…"

"How bad do you want it?" Jeffrey whispered.

"I need it so bad!" Sandy whimpered. "Please Daddy fuck me! Fuck me so hard! Fuck me until I can't take it anymore…"

"You're such a slut, Sandy…" Jeffrey whispered. "I think that that last request of yours might be impossible for me to fulfill…"

Sandy shivered, Jeffrey's words turning him on even more, if only because he knew they were true. "Please… Daddy…" Sandy breathed, inhaling sharply. "If I'm such a slut, then treat me like one…"

Jeffrey moved his mouth away from Sandy's ear and brought his lips down onto Sandy's, finally pushing his hard cock inside of him at the same moment.

Sandy screamed into Jeffrey's mouth. It always hurt at first because Jeffrey was so damn big.

Jeffrey pulled back from the kiss, groaning at the feeling of Sandy's body tensing around him. "You like that?" He breathed. "You like my hard cock inside of you?"

"Yes…" Sandy moaned. "Yes Daddy, yes… Fuck me!"

Jeffrey began to thrust in and out of Sandy, increasing the force with every movement of his hips, as Sandy rocked against him. They moved together as Jeffrey deepened his thrusts, causing Sandy to cry out with each one. He was close… So, so desperately close… "OH GOD DADDY YES YES YES!!! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Sandy screamed out, moaning loudly every time that Jeffrey banged against that sweet spot inside of him.

"Not yet, Sandy…" Jeffrey whispered into his ear, knowing how close Sandy was to orgasm. "Daddy cums first…"

Sandy whimpered even louder, trying desperately to control himself, although he knew that he wouldn't be able to much longer.

Jeffrey continued to pound harder and faster into Sandy, moving his hand to stroke at Sandy's erection.

Sandy consciously tightened himself around Jeffrey's cock, knowing that the move would make Jeffrey cum faster.

Jeffrey groaned loudly, finally cumming inside of him.

At the moment that Sandy felt Jeffrey's release, he too let himself fall right over the edge, screaming out loudly as he did so.

Jeffrey collapsed on top of Sandy, his breathing ragged.

Sandy's body went lax underneath him, completely worn out.

After a few minutes had passed, Jeffrey moved off of Sandy, uncuffing both of his hands.

Sandy groaned and rubbed his aching wrists, wincing as his fingers moved over a small laceration.

Jeffrey lied down next to Sandy and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "You're such a naughty little boy, Sandy…" he said, softly stroking his hair, smiling slightly as he did so.

Sandy nestled closer into Jeffrey's arms, resting his head on his chest before looking up into his eyes. "I love you too, Daddy…" he replied with a smirk.


End file.
